A I/O processing system may include I/O controller chip driver logic (e.g. controller hardware, firmware and/or software). These drivers may interact with a particular I/O chip to perform operations required by the remainder of an I/O processing system. It may be the case that different I/O controller chips may implement driver logic in a number of different manners. One of the issues with such a configuration is how the I/O processing system configures the driver logic during boot operations. Therefore, a need for a boot parameter management system for one or more heterogeneous I/O chip drivers exists.